


And while light fills the sky, we'll watch as tonight ends.

by naivesilver



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Slice of Life, Venom (Movie 2018) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/pseuds/naivesilver
Summary: That's their dance: Crowley picks the movie, Aziraphale pretends not to notice any subplot undermining Anthony J "Action-Movie-Superfan" Crowley's cool persona.Or, Crowley wants to watch Venom. What follows is both hilarious and endearing, from Aziraphale's point of view.





	And while light fills the sky, we'll watch as tonight ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xxxpokelad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/gifts).

There was no post scriptum in the Arrangement regarding movie night specifics, but they had made a rule out of it nevertheless.

Aziraphale provided the sofa, the tv, and the snacks. Crowley brought wine and chose the movie.

There were exceptions, of course - sometimes a bottle of exceptional Chianti would make its way into Aziraphale's hands, or Crowley would find a shop that made eclairs _just_ as they'd tasted them in Paris - but Crowley ALWAYS picked the movie.

They had reached that conclusion after long and heated debates, or rather, long and heated sessions of snoring on Crowley's part. The dear boy had made a point of sleeping through every single movie of Aziraphale's choosing, as if he weren't capable of keeping himself awake through sheer ability alone - as if the boredom induced by things he didn't like could overpower demonic will. Outrageous.

Though perhaps it had less to do with that and more to do with Aziraphale's penchant for treading his fingers through Crowley's hair as he himself was enthralled by the movie. It was, after all, soothing for the both of them, and it paired up well with the romantic flicks Aziraphale so enjoyed.

(The demon did too, though he pretended otherwise. However, for the sake of quiet living, Aziraphale never mentioned the fact that Crowley had watched every adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice_ in cinematic history, and not, as he liked to boast, only _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. It would have ruined the sheer humor of the whole thing.)

Nevertheless, letting Crowley have his pick for movie night ensured he would be as awake and reactive as ever for the whole duration of the evening, and it usually led to more interactive cuddling sessions. In fact, he couldn't remember the demon being more eager in bed than the time they had watched _Fright Night_ till the end.

That, however, didn't change the fact that most of Crowley's movie choices were...questionable at best.

"Really, my dear?" Aziraphale sighed, watching the demon carefully open the DVD case for _Venom_. "I never would have taken you for a superhero fan."

"Ah, but this is not a superhero movie" Crowley said as he popped the disc in. Aziraphale's tv, old fashioned and matching the bookshop's style as it was, didn't have a DVD reader, but it tended to sprout one spontaneously every time Crowley entered brandishing a new movie. (It also gave a much clearer image than any television set built in 1954 had any right to do, but that was just a perk of existing in Aziraphale's vicinity). "It's a supervillain movie. It speaks to my soul. Or, erm, lack thereof."

The angel chose not to comment on that. There was a sort of giddy, childish delight barely concealed in Crowley's words at the thought of forcing Aziraphale to watch this...thing, which didn't bode well for the overall quality of the movie itself.

Oh, well, at least he'd have his snacks to keep him entertained. The Italian bakery that had opened a few blocks ahead had offered him a typical delicacy, chocolate-filled biscuits called _lady's kisses_ (and wasn't the name itself a delightful joke), and he couldn't wait to try them out.

By the look of it, he'd just have to weather a couple hours of b-list action scenes in the meantime.

By the time the aforementioned supervillain had entered the scene, Aziraphale had managed to grow mildly interested.

Not in the actual scenes, mind you. There had been too many bombs and threats for his liking already. But he was starting to like the coprotagonist.

He told as much to Crowley, who was trying to burrow his head into the angel's shoulder and grasping blindly for the food at the same time, all without tearing his eyes from the screen.

The demon snorted. Before them, Eddie Brock was desperately digging through his trashcans, looking for food. "Really, angel? I didn't think you'd root for the incompetent disaster character, out of them all."

"Yes, well. He reminds me of someone I know."

Crowley grumbled, shooting a side-eyed glare at him. It wasn't, however, a terribly convinced grumbling, and it stopped as soon as Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his cheek and a biscuit into his outstreched hand.

An hour or so into the movie, Aziraphale had an epiphany.

"Crowley?"

"Mmh?" The demon was still transfixed by the scenes unfolding before his eyes, leaning so much towards the screen that he was at risk of falling from the sofa.

"I think the mud man and Eddie are in love."

"He's an alien of the symbiote species, angel, weren't you paying attention?" Crowley replied distractedly. Then the words seemed to really register in his brain, and he swiveled around, a bewildered smile on his face. "Wait, you _noticed_?"

Aziraphale scoffed and waved him away, turning his full attention to the movie.

Things were getting really interesting, indeed.

Eddie and Venom were one and the same, fighting against their enemy, and Crowley was digging his pointy fingernails in the sofa cushions.

"Easy, dearest" Aziraphale murmured. There was no mockery in it, because whatever inner turmoil of emotions Crowley was feeling, the angel was pretty sure he was sharing it.

He took Crowley's hand, and didn't complain when the demon squeezed it tight enough to hurt.

"Well, I think I quite liked it" Aziraphale said, turning down the volume. The end credits were still rolling, but the background music was a rap song and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Mmmmmngh" Crowley mumbled. He had somehow ended up with his head pillowed on the angel's lap, his long legs slung over the arm of the sofa. "Who are you, and what have you done to the real Aziraphale?"

"I'm serious, dear."

"And I'm seriously surprised." The demon looked up and raised a hand to brush a stray curl away from Aziraphale's face. "I thought you hated action movies"

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice what you did, choosing that thing. It was quite a nice love story, and I'm glad those two got their happily ever after in the end."

Crowley made a noncommittal noise in the back of his troath. "Did they? I was too focused on the alien fights to notice."

"Lies don't suit you, my dear." Oh, they both knew what the demon really thought, but it was part of their dance. Crowley could pretend that he didn't care about seeing two vastly different characters get together to save the world, just so that Aziraphale could rebuff him and keep the banter alive. Neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

"Shut UP, angel."

They were quiet for a long time then, Crowley stroking his thumb on the other's cheek, Aziraphale's hand tracing endless pattern on the demon's side. It was quiet, and cozy, and familiar, and the angel thought they could go on forever.

Until, all of a sudden, Crowley froze mid-motion.

"Wait, does this mean we can see the second one when it comes out?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, dear."

Then, before Crowley could protest, he bent over and kissed him. A noise of surprise escaped the demon's lips, but he recovered soon enough and only deepened the kiss, carding his fingers through the angel's hair.

After all, watching a man find love in a pile of alien goo could put anyone quite in the mood for post-movie pastimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering why they would still use DVDs when they could just miracle Netflix or the likes on the TV, my answer is a) Crowley probably would still use VHS tapes if movies still came out on them and b) please picture him bursting into Aziraphale's shop brandishing a new disc case as one would with a tire iron at the end of the world.  
Also, there's no deep meaning behind this fic. I love Venom; the person this fic is meant for doesn't. I wanted to write some cuddles/vaguely deep feelings/innuendos with these idiots while also pissing off one of my dearest friends.  
Love you all <3


End file.
